Estrada Para o Fim do Mundo
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Então, Sylar sorri, flexionando as mãos que, você vê agora, estão sujas de sangue. Você estremece porque sabe que vocês são os únicos que restaram. :Mylar, universo Shanti vírus:
1. The Outbreak

**Fandom: **Heroes  
**Título: **Estrada para o Fim do Mundo  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **M.  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Ship: **Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Mohinder Suresh (Mylar); Mohinder Suresh X Elle Bishop; menções a Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Maya Herrera, Peter Petrelli X Claire Bennet (Paire) e Mohinder Suresh X Eden McCain; insinuações de Adam Monroe X Elle Bishop (Adelle).  
**Spoilers: **Até 2X11, Powerless.  
**Sumário: **Então, Sylar sorri, flexionando as mãos que, você vê agora, estão sujas de sangue. Você estremece porque sabe que vocês são os únicos que restaram.  
**Capítulo: **1.  
**Disclaimer:**Heroes não me pertence. Se fosse meu… Bem, ia ter rios de lágrimas a mais.  
**Avisos: **SLASH, ou seja, homem X homem; e muito, _muito_ drama relacionado ao vírus Shanti.

**N/A: **Minha primeira longa! Melhor dizendo, não-tão-curta: Estrada para o Fim do Mundo tem só quatro capítulos, mas quatro capítulos que eu espero que valham a pena.

O sistema dos ships é assim: no primeiro capítulo, cito todos os ships que irão aparecer na história; então, conforme a história avança, cito apenas o principal e os que aparecem no capítulo, OK? Então, leia ali em cima; se não gostar de algum ship, já sabe: passo atrás! XD

Quando o ship está lá, sem nada a acrescentar, ele efetivamente acontece; quando é "menções a", ele é citado, mas geralmente aconteceu no passado da fic ou coisa assim, e não ocorre no presente da fic; quando é "insinuações de", é só insinuado, mas nada efetivo, como um "eu te amo", ou beijo, acontece.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Estrada para o Fim do Mundo**

**Capítulo 1: The Outbreak**

No dia em que tudo começa, no dia que você jamais esquecerá, você leva Maya ao seu quarto e lhe dá um sedativo, para que ela não chore. Depois, você acomoda Elle e Molly na cozinha, e serve um pouco de sorvete, porque vocês passaram muita coisa.

É quando Matt liga de Odessa, e você corre para atender porque não sabe onde ele se meteu nos últimos dias.

"O vírus foi liberado", ele disse.

"O vírus Shanti?", você pergunta, sem conseguir entender porque a voz de Matt estava tão séria. "Olha, não há nada com que se preocupar. O vírus não se espalha pelo ar, tem que ser injetado, e—"

"Não, Mohinder, não", Matt te corta sem qualquer cerimônia. "Esse vírus é sério. Espalha para a população comum. Nathan está na UTI, com febre de quarenta graus, e, por Deus, ele nem encostou no vidro. Peter está—"

"Peter?"

"É, Peter, ele voltou, e voltou na hora errada, justo quando eu e Nathan íamos destruir o frasco com o vírus letal. Veio ele e mais um cara chamado Alguma-Coisa-Monroe, e o cara conseguiu liberar o vírus. O fato é que Peter está desesperado, ele diz que esse vírus vai matar 93 da população mundial."

93 por cento. Uma sensação gelada corre por sua espinha, e você espera que não seja verdade. Você torce para que Peter esteja enganado.

Mas Matt não lhe dá muito tempo para hesitar:

"Eu estou ligando agora porque acho que é melhor que você pegue Molly e vá para o aeroporto mais próximo. Volte para a Índia."

"Matt, as coisas estão meio complicadas aqui."

"Mais complicadas do que um vírus?"

"Sylar resolveu fazer uma visita de cortesia."

"_O quê?!_"

"Está tudo bem. Ele estava com o mesmo tipo de vírus da Niki, queria a cura, mas a Elle, a filha do Bob, chegou em tempo de nos salvar. Ele conseguiu levar com ele um pouco do sangue da Claire que o Bob tirou esses dias—"

"Sangue da Claire?"

"É uma longa história. O fato é que Sylar está de volta, provavelmente tão poderoso quanto antes, e estou aqui com uma imigrante ilegal em estado de choque."

Matt suspirou no outro lado da linha.

"Vamos ter que esquecer Sylar agora. Se ele ficar por aí, vai acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito."

"É tão sério, Matt?"

Algum barulho do outro lado da linha; interferência e alguns gritos, e então o som pesado de uma respiração.

"Matt?"

"Uma enfermeira", ele ofegou. "Acabou de cair, aqui, do meu lado."

"Cair? Cair do quê?"

"Desmaiou." Passos. Gritos. "Acho que foi o vírus."

"Mas como—"

"Mohinder, por favor, me _escuta__._ Pega a Molly, pega até a garota imigrante e a filha do Bob, se você faz questão, e vai embora, para o mais longe que puder. Para a Índia, para o Japão, para _qualquer lugar_. Isso não vai demorar a chegar até Nova York, e—"

"E você, Matt?"

Outro suspiro.

"Eu estava lá quando o frasco com o vírus quebrou, não estava? E estava lá com Nathan quando ele desmaiou, e estou nesse hospital, agora. Acho que é meio que… uma questão de tempo."

Novamente a sensação gelada correu pela sua espinha, agora misturada com um tipo de desamparo.

"Matt, eu não posso—"

"Por favor, Mohinder. Eu… eu não quero que você e a Molly… se machuquem. Por favor."

Agora é você quem suspira.

"Vou desligar. Peter está me chamando. Por favor, Mohinder, faz o que eu disse."

"O—OK. Eu vou tentar."

"Boa sorte." É a última vez que você escuta a voz de Matt.

Quando você desliga o celular, você não consegue evitar espiar Molly e Elle com o canto do olho, e pensar em como vai fazer para tirar uma imigrante ilegal do país.

Você ainda não sabe que coisas muito piores virão. Ninguém sabia naquela época.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No final, você consegue. Com uma ajudinha de Elle (que, de início, não entende porque vocês têm que partir, mas arregala os olhos quando você fala no vírus), vocês arrumam um passaporte falso para Maya e a convencem a acompanhá-los. Molly não fala nada sobre Matt. Você também não sabe o que dizer.

O dia em que vocês deixam os Estados Unidos é o dia em que o primeiro surto realmente começa.

Depois da morte de Nathan, o hospital inteiro foi interditado: os médicos e enfermeiros que estavam de serviço naquele dia caíram doentes, e Matt morreu não muito depois. (Peter ligou para te contar, e você chorou por muito tempo, com uma das mãos de Elle firme em seus ombros).

Infelizmente, porém, já era tarde demais para conter a epidemia.

Cem casos foram registrados em Odessa numa tarde, seguidos de trinta nas cidades próximas e cinqüenta em Midland. Em dois dias, há o primeiro caso registrado em Austin. No decorrer da semana, vinte por cento da população do Texas sofre do vírus, e setenta por cento desses encontram sua morte nos três dias seguintes. Os outros trinta por cento duram uma semana, no máximo.

A essa altura, o Texas inteiro declara estado de calamidade pública, e o governo corre para fechar as fronteiras: ninguém entra, ninguém sai e todos morrem. São abertos laboratórios para estudar o vírus, e o desespero toma conta da população geral, até que alguém que entende alguma coisa resolve aparecer.

Bob Bishop faz um discurso em público, bem seguro em Nova York, e explica que sua Companhia esteve estudando o vírus por algum tempo, desde o primeiro caso conhecido, Shanti. Ele explica que o vírus sofreu variações rápido demais (como se eles não tivessem produzido as variações) e uma variação mortal se espalhou. Não há cura conhecida, segundo ele.

Mas qualquer discurso é inútil quando o segundo surto começa.

O segundo surto inicia-se num aeroporto de Oklahoma. Com o vírus, o preço de uma corrida ilegal do Texas até o estado mais próximo custa uma fortuna; ainda assim, as pessoas atravessam a toda hora.

Era uma questão de tempo até que alguém passasse levando o vírus.

O primeiro caso registrado em Oklahoma é carregado de preocupação, e as autoridades discutem cercar o outro estado também quando, num dia de muita chuva, um rapaz desmaia num aeroporto em Oklahoma City.

É o fim.

De repente, vinte casos são registrados em Los Angeles, nove em Vegas, quarenta em Nova York, e, mais assustador ainda, quinze na Espanha. Os espanhóis são trancados em seu país, mas de nada adianta: dez casos em Portugal, vinte na França, dezessete na Itália. A Europa e os Estados Unidos queimam com o vírus, espalhado pelos países. Pilhas de corpos são queimados no meio da rua.

Não demora para o vírus atravessar o Atlântico, e América do Sul e Caribe são pratos cheios para a doença. Sem muito, as populações de El Salvador e do Haiti são dizimadas. Navios cheios de cadáveres jogam os corpos ao mar. Todos andam com lenços na rua, e os que caem com o vírus são arrastados para morrer longe de casa, longe da civilização, como leprosos.

Você, claro, não viu nada disso a não ser por jornais. Enquanto a população do Texas contraía o vírus, você estabelecia residência na Índia, atraindo comentários por estar com nada menos que três mulheres de uma só vez.

Apesar de a Índia ser o primeiro local em que a deformação genética surgiu, por algum tempo ela fica imune ao vírus, e é só quando o primeiro caso da Ásia é registrado que o governo se dá ao trabalho de proteger as fronteiras.

Vocês vivem felizes.

Maya supera a perda de seu irmão e aprende a controlar melhor sua habilidade letal, e nenhum problema acontece por terem-na trazido consigo. Elle também se torna de convívio mais fácil, e é uma das principais responsáveis pelo bom astral da casa, onde vivem vocês quatro e sua mãe. Molly se sente feliz (ela acorda toda noite por causa de pesadelos, mas não são mais os velhos pesadelos de Maury Parkman; nesses de agora, Matt desaparece em meio a um mar de sangue e dor), e torna a sorrir de novo.

Ela volta todo dia da escola, contando feliz as histórias e as coisas novas que aprende, e Elle também conta as suas aventuras, dos empregos temporários que arruma e das pessoas que conhece. Maya e sua mãe arrumam a casa, murmurando longas canções em hindi e espanhol. Até Nirand, o velho Nirand, que você lembrava com uma nostalgia de outras épocas, aparece de vez em quando para conversar, e é como se a vida pudesse ser como antes.

Aos poucos, enquanto o mundo ao redor se desmorona e morre, vocês se reerguem, se apoiando uns nos outros, e, mesmo que você saiba que aquilo é apenas um sonho que terá um fim, você não consegue evitar sorrir toda vez que vê a família que tem.

O vírus acaba com isso tudo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O primeiro caso na Índia acontece na primeira semana de maio de 2007, em Bombaim. Um estrangeiro ilegal é internado às pressas em um hospital com sérios ataques de febre, e morre nos dias seguintes. Os médicos só percebem que o vírus entrou no país quando as enfermeiras que visitavam o doente caem de febre.

O hospital é imediatamente isolado e providências são tomadas, mas um dos policiais que fecha as portas da frente segura a mão de uma moça doente por alguns minutos. Dias depois, o policial cai no meio da rua.

No dia seguinte, trinta casos do vírus são registrados.

Novamente, as autoridades chegam tarde demais, e a doença se espalha pela Índia, saindo de Bombaim e estendendo seus braços letais pelo litoral e pelo interior, vitimando milhares, _milhões _de pessoas. Allahabad. Calcutá. Agra.

É só uma questão de tempo até que a doença te siga até Chennai.

A data em que o primeiro caso na cidade é registrado ainda pisca na sua mente: 16 de maio de 2007. Na semana seguinte, três hospitais, duas escolas e a Universidade de Chennai são fechadas, e Nirand morre primeiro, na casa dele, e você não vai ao seu enterro porque o governo leva o corpo antes que você possa fazer alguma coisa.

Sua mãe te consola de noite, enquanto você chora sem cessar porque sabe que é uma questão de tempo.

E realmente é uma questão de tempo. Três dias depois, Molly começa a tossir durante o almoço. De tarde, você tenta ajudá-la a fazer a lição, e, no meio de uma conta de álgebra, ela olha para você com desespero no olhar.

Os olhos dela vão te perseguir até a morte.

Ela cai, desfalecida, sobre os cadernos, e de repente você está gritando, gritando o nome dela e tentando reanimá-la, e é nos seus braços que ela repousa quando você a carrega para a cama, a coloca debaixo dos cobertores e tenta fazer baixar a febre que a queima.

Três dias depois, o crepúsculo lança suas luzes douradas pela janela, iluminando o rostinho pálido da sua menina, da sua _filha_, e ela abre os olhos claros por alguns instantes. O céu parece alegrá-la, e ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas não consegue. Você está ao lado dela, e ela sorri para você, porque _confia em você_. Uma de suas mãozinhas delicadas sai debaixo da coberta e aperta a sua.

Ela fecha os olhos pela última vez.

Você grita até perder as forças. Você segura o corpo dela como se quisesse que ela o levasse consigo. Você se agarra às cobertas e à maciez dos cabelos dela, e tenta se convencer de que não, ela não morreu, ela só está dormindo, dormindo o sono sem pesadelos que Matt conquistou para ela, e ela vai acordar a qualquer instante, rindo como sempre ri, _viva._

Você só solta o corpo dela quando a dor de uma descarga elétrica o faz desmaiar.

Quando você acorda, ela não está mais lá.

Você corre pela casa toda, procurando-a na brisa dos jardins, no branco do luto, nos cadernos cheios de contas jamais terminadas, mas ela não está em lugar algum, e Elle te abraça com força quando você cai de joelhos no chão do quarto dela.

"Ela se foi, Mohinder", Elle murmura em seu ouvido. "Ela se foi, e você tem que ser forte. Por ela."

_Por ela._

_Por ela _é a única coisa que te faz levantar quando você suplica pela morte também.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sua mãe morre pouco depois. Ela vai ao mercado com Maya, e desmaia nos braços da mexicana pouco depois. Maya, a iludida Maya, que ainda sonha com Sylar todas as noites, não consegue evitar que a levem. Ela só consegue evitar chorar, e corre, como corria com Alejandro no México, como estava destinada a correr e fugir desde que a primeira lágrima negra escorreu dos seus olhos.

Você não chora. Você acha que não tem mais lágrimas.

Naquela noite, enquanto você tenta conciliar um sono que não vem, Elle aparece no seu quarto.

"Insônia?", ela pergunta.

"Dor", você responde.

Ela caminha até sua cama, e se senta ao seu lado, deixando os dedos correrem pelos cachos negros de seus cabelos. Demora um pouco até você perceber que ela está chorando.

"Elle?"

"Desculpe", ela murmura, limpando as lágrimas que caem pelo seu rosto. "Desculpe, eu… Eu só… estou tão perdida. Eu… sei lá, larguei tudo, vim pra Índia… E, meu Deus, do que estou reclamando, estou viva e bem, e tanta gente já morreu, e…" Ela não pronuncia o nome de Molly, mas você o lê nas safiras brilhantes que repousam em seu rosto. "E… desculpe, eu não deveria… mas…"

E, antes que qualquer um de vocês dois saiba o que está fazendo, vocês se abraçam. O calor dela junto ao seu e os fios loiros debaixo de seus dedos são as únicas coisas que parecem _certas _em muito tempo, e você a beija com necessidade e angústia.

Naquela noite, vocês transam, e, na manhã seguinte, é como se vocês dividissem um segredo, um segredo que os protege da miséria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Só que a miséria trabalha como nunca naquela época.

Chennai é dizimada pelo vírus, e as equipes médicas que cuidam dos doentes não dão mais conta. Sem distinção entre castas, posses, bons e maus, a doença leva todos, e, de repente, mal há pessoas nas ruas que você conheça.

Não é mais um lar. É um cemitério.

Quando Maya é levada pelos policiais, queimando de febre, mas ainda segurando as lágrimas que nunca mais deixaria cair, você e Elle fazem um acordo silencioso.

No dia seguinte, com uns arranjos por parte dela, vocês voltam aos Estados Unidos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música do capítulo: **Until The Day I Die -- Story of the Year

**Agradecimentos: **A Tim Kring, Zachary Quinto, Sendhil Ramamurthy, Kristen Bell, Adair Tishler e, principalmente, a Shanti Suresh, por espalhar o vírus Shanti e a Victoria Pratt, por ter permitido o universo mais apocalíptico de todos os tempos! XD


	2. The Airplanes

**Fandom: **Heroes  
**Título: **Estrada para o Fim do Mundo  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **M.  
**Gênero: **Drama.  
**Ship: **Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Mohinder Suresh (Mylar); Mohinder Suresh X Elle Bishop; insinuações de Peter Petrelli X Claire Bennet (Paire), Mohinder Suresh X Eden McCain e Adam Monroe X Elle Bishop (Adelle).  
**Spoilers: **Até 2X11, Powerless.  
**Sumário: **Então, Sylar sorri, flexionando as mãos que, você vê agora, estão sujas de sangue. Você estremece porque sabe que vocês são os únicos que restaram.  
**Capítulo: **2.  
**Disclaimer: **Heroes não me pertence. Se fosse meu… Bem, ia ter rios de lágrimas a mais.  
**Avisos**: SLASH, ou seja, homem X homem; e muito, _muito _drama relacionado ao vírus Shanti.

**N/A: **E aí segue o segundo capítulo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Estrada para o Fim do Mundo**

**Capítulo 2: The Airplanes**

O avião de vocês desce num campo escondido em Nova Jersey, e de lá para sua amada Nova York é um pulo.

O apartamento do Brooklyn continua o mesmo de sempre, embora não haja mais vizinhança; os prédios do bairro foram evacuados por conta de um surto massivo num ônibus. Ainda assim, é um bom lugar para viver; você e Elle o ajeitam propriamente e ele fica quase parecido com um lar.

As notícias não são as melhores. Bob morreu logo depois que o vírus chegou a Nova York e Peter desapareceu depois do surto de Odessa; sua mãe é a única Petrelli viva. Alguma-Coisa-Monroe foi levado por um tal de Hiro a algum lugar e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar dele. Sobre os outros, não há notícias nem rumores.

Você busca Molly em todos os cantos da casa, na cama que ela dormia e nas fotos que ela pregava na parede. Elle chora todas as noites por seu pai, e busca alguma coisa na rua e nas faíscas elétricas que ela faz correr por toda a casa. Vocês se buscam todas as noites, tentando esquecer no corpo um do outro.

Você não a ama. Você gosta dela, gosta dela até a morte, gosta dela a ponto de gritar quando ela provoca choques no seu corpo, acaricia seus cabelos cacheados e lhe oferece os seios ansiosos por prazer. Mas você não consegue amá-la, não do jeito que você amou a _eles_, os únicos que foram fundo no seu coração.

Os lábios de Elle encostam nos seus, e você lembra de outros lábios: lábios mais delicados e doces. As mãos de Elle correm pelo seu corpo, e você devaneia, pensando em como seria o toque do corpo _dela, _as mãos finas dela.

Elle ri enquanto você a acaricia, e há uma nota tão estranha na risada dela, que você pensa _nele_, e estremece.

Elle também não te ama. Ela não olha nos seus olhos enquanto vocês transam; durante o dia, ela fita o céu como se procurasse _alguma coisa_ nele. Às vezes, em seu sono agitado, ela chora e chama um nome, um nome que você não entende.

Vocês não se amam, mas olham um para o outro e vêem esperança.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O mundo não é mais um lugar bonito, e você praticamente faz malabarismos para não ser extraditado para a Índia. Felizmente, os documentos falsos de Elle, que agora você carrega para todo lugar, fazem seu serviço bem, e você anda pelas ruas de Nova York admirando a destruição.

Aquele também não é mais o seu lar, mas é a única coisa que você tem.

As pessoas caem nas ruas, enchendo as valetas, e caminhar pelas vielas que você conhece decor é certeza de ter mãos febris agarrando seus tornozelos, enchendo o ar com a praga maldita que mata e corrompe.

Um dia, Elle sai de casa para arranjar comida. Ela não volta mais.

Você espera três dias e três noites.

Depois, junta tudo o que tem numa mala e parte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De início, você não sabe bem para onde vai.

As estradas são longas e serpenteiam pelos Estados Unidos, e você pensa com saudade em um tempo, muito distante, em que você conhecia a todas porque andava de táxi.

Agora, só o que você tem são pés e fome.

A garupa de um caminhão de carga te leva por algum tempo, até que você e o motorista cheguem em Miami e você seja forçado a correr por umas boas milhas.

Você vive em Miami por um mês, no meio de alguns desabrigados que acampam debaixo de um viaduto. A grande maioria são pessoas amigáveis; eles te recebem como se você fosse da família, e perguntam quem você perdeu para o vírus. É aí que conhece histórias: famílias inteiras levadas, amantes separados pelo túmulo, homens promissores que agora disputam cada migalha de pão com os outros.

O que mais te impressiona é que, todas as semanas, vocês saem em caravana para visitar os cemitérios. Vocês levam flores para os mortos, nem que não sejam realmente os seus mortos, e os cristãos rezam e pedem pelas almas daqueles que se foram. Você, que deixou de acreditar em

deuses quando seu pai lhe disse que monstros não existiam, se vê de joelhos também, olhando para o céu e pedindo por um pouco de piedade.

É em um desses rituais que uma idéia começa a se formar em sua cabeça.

Eles te ajudam quando você decide ir embora de novo, e uma das mulheres enfia um punhado de dinheiro no seu bolso e se afasta antes que você possa replicar. Você promete que, sim, rezará por eles, e rezará para que o vírus não chegue a eles, e eles juram que rezarão por você e pedirão para Deus guiá-lo nos caminhos que tem que seguir.

Você finge não chorar quando se afasta.

Você caminha um pouco, se sentindo patético na imensidão dos caminhos para longe de Miami, mas assim segue, até que uma caminhonete pare ao seu lado.

"Ei, cara", chama o motorista, um tipo italiano, com um bigode fora de moda e olhos leves. "Está indo pra onde?"

"Texas", você responde, enunciando aquilo em voz alta pela primeira vez.

Texas, o lugar onde tudo começou. Texas, o lugar onde Nathan Petrelli caiu durante um discurso e de onde Matt Parkman ligou suplicando pela sua vida e por Molly. Sim, você vai pro Texas.

"Você é louco", o motorista replica. "O Texas é infestado pelo vírus, todo mundo sabe disso."

Você não liga; apenas sacode os ombros, como se o vírus não lhe importasse.

"Está mesmo determinado a ir?", pergunta o motorista.

"Estou", você diz.

"Então sobe aí", ele suspira. "Estou indo para Oklahoma."

Em outros tempos, você recusaria. Agora, você _precisa _de companhia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Antonio, o motorista, é um homem simpático e firme nas palavras. Ele canta as músicas que soam no rádio (na única estação que ainda funciona), e conversa longamente com você, perguntando da sua vida pregressa. Você descobre que ele morava na Itália com sua esposa, até o dia em que o vírus chegou lá; a mulher tinha sido uma das primeiras vítimas.

Ele viera parar nos Estados Unidos, buscando um rumo. Agora estava tentando localizar parentes em Oklahoma. Havia uma boa chance de estarem vivos ainda, segundo ele. Além disso, não tinha para onde ir.

Ele pareceu simpático ao seu sofrimento, e conseguiu até tirar uns sorrisos do seu rosto fechado com suas longas melodias italianas.

Quando vocês entram no Arkansas, são forçados a parar em um bar para comprar água. Enquanto Antonio fica no balcão, você vai ao banheiro um pouco; molha seu rosto na torneira tentando forçar-se a continuar.

Você só percebe que tem algo errado no bar quando ouviu um grito.

Há um homem no chão. É visível, pelos seus gemidos, que ele está queimando em febre; as tosses que convulsionam seu corpo são como punhaladas em seu peito. Os outros ocupantes do bar estão todos afastados, cheios de terror; Antonio está encostado na parede, os olhos escancarados.

"Por favor…", murmurou o homem. "Por favor…"

Ninguém se mexe.

Você não consegue continuar parado.

Você avança para tocar no homem, oferecer-lhe auxílio, tirá-lo do abismo e não deixar que a morte o levasse.

Antes, porém, que pudesse alcançá-lo, Antonio agarra seu braço.

"Não, Mohinder."

"Ele precisa de a—"

"Não, Mohinder, ele não precisa. Ele vai morrer. Se você ajudar ele, vai morrer também. Vamos embora."

Você tenta protestar, se desvencilhar dos braços que o impedem, mas o aperto de Antonio é mais forte. Você é arrastado para fora do bar, e o italiano quase o joga no carro.

"Eu quero você vivo!", ele exclama, quando você faz menção de sair.

No meio da noite, não muito depois de vocês terem se revezado no volante para que ele pudesse dormir um pouco, você deixa seus olhos escaparem da estrada por um instante e o fita.

Ele treme no seu sono e sua frio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Você enterra o corpo de Antonio na beira da estrada, e reza como os desabrigados te ensinaram. Depois, quase se suicida tentando empurrar o carro dele para o desfiladeiro, para que o vírus não se espalhe mais.

Seus pés te guiam pelo resto do caminho e, único ser vivente em milhas e milhas, você deseja que o vírus esteja com você também; que, logo, a febre te toque e você seja mais um dos muitos corpos vitimados.

Mas são duas semanas andando, e parece que você tornou a escapar.

É a pé que você chega em Midland.

A noite em que você chega é fria para uma noite do Texas, e o céu está escuro como os olhos _dele_; mas, ao contrário das outras cidades pelas quais você caminhou, Midland parece _viva. _Há flores nos jardins e as casas estão limpas; os postes estão inteiros e há todo um ar de adormecimento, como se aquela cidade jamais tivesse sido tocada pelo vírus.

Deve ser uma ilusão, você conclui. Midland sofreu com o vírus. Midland foi dizimada pelo vírus.

Você caminha até um pequeno restaurante escuro, cuja porta está escancarada.

Burnt Toast Diner; é assim que o lugar se chama. Tem cadeiras confortáveis, e, talvez, ainda tenha restado algum tipo de comida, com sorte. Talvez você descansasse ali antes de ir para Odessa…

O ruído de um gatilho o faz pular.

As luzes do lugar se acendem, e há uma garota loira, que não pode ter mais que dezesseis anos, apontando uma metralhadora para você. Seus olhos são meio verdes, meio azuis, e há tristeza em todo o seu rosto alerta, um rosto que você sabe que já viu antes.

Por um momento, vocês se encaram.

Então, a voz dela sai completamente surpresa:

"Dr. Suresh?"

Você e Claire Bennet nunca foram próximos. Você a conheceu de pinturas e menções; depois, por alguns breves momentos iluminados por uma explosão. E, claro, o pai dela. O pai que você matou.

Vocês nunca foram amigos.

Mas vocês correm um ao outro e se abraçam com firmeza, e você a mantém junto a si, como se jamais quisesse deixá-la escapar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Claire te empresta ternos quentes e camisas com gravatas ("São roupas do meu pai; são as únicas que tenho aqui"), e frita ovos para você. Ela escuta você contar suas histórias da Índia e de Sylar, e sorri triste, como se entendesse.

E ela entende.

Ela estava com seus pais na Califórnia quando o vírus se espalhou pelo país. Ela viu as líderes de torcida caírem, uma a uma, no ensaio. Ela viu seus professores deixando as aulas e a escola ser fechada. Ela viu seu ex sendo levado para um hospital e viu seu pai fechando as portas de casa com silver tape.

Ela viu seu irmão cair primeiro, se apoiando na parede e desmaiando de febre. Ela viu seus pais sumirem com ele no caminho para o hospital, suplicando para que ela ficasse ali. Ela ficou sozinha esperando eles voltarem, e eles não voltaram. Nunca mais.

Ela viu-se fugindo da Homeland Security, tomando um ônibus para Las Vegas. Na estação, ela encontrou o Haitiano.

Ela e o Haitiano viveram juntos por algum tempo, partilhando o silêncio e as memórias que ela não queria esquecer. Ele trazia a comida e o alento, e trancava todas as portas depois de sair, como se ela pudesse (ou quisesse) escapar.

Até o dia em que ele a olhou com infinita tristeza.

Naquele dia, ele deixou uma caixa em cima da mesa. Dentro, Claire descobriu um punhado de notas de cem dólares, um telefone anotado em um pedaço de papel rasgado, um celular, um colar com um símbolo esquisito e um molho de chaves.

Ela estremeceu quando o telefone começou a chamar.

"Alô?", disse uma voz que ela pensou que jamais ouviria novamente.

"Peter?"

"_Claire?"_

Ela e Peter se encontraram em Austin, Texas; ela veio num caminhão de ilegais e ele voando. Quando se viram no meio da capital em ruínas, um abraço foi pouco para uni-los.

Viviam juntos. Dividiam casa, mesa. Saíam todos os dias para olhar o pôr-do-sol e fingir que esqueciam do resto do mundo. Partilhavam lembranças e sentimentos felizes como quem partilha pão, e conversavam sobre seus mortos como se eles não doessem mais.

Até que o vírus o tocou.

Claire disputou-o à morte. Injetou nele seu sangue. Fez compressas para baixar a febre, aqueceu-o com cobertores e com seu próprio corpo. Abraçou-o, como se aquilo fosse impedi-lo de partir. Ficou noites e noites acordadas observando-o, vendo o emagrecer e sumir entre os lençóis, sorrindo para ela, garantindo que tudo ficaria bem, que ele ainda a salvaria.

Nada ficou bem.

Ela deixou o corpo dele na cama em que ele tinha deitado para morrer, e chamou a mãe dele no celular. Fugiu antes que ela chegasse a Austin. Com Peter, deixou o colar que o Haitiano lhe dera.

Foi assim que veio parar em Midland.

Você descobre que Midland ainda é uma comunidade viva. O vírus se espalhou e deixou as paredes marcadas por sangue, mas algumas pessoas sobreviveram. Algumas pessoas se uniram na dor e continuaram unidas desde então. Claire é a mais nova naquele lugar que se ajuda mutuamente, um ensinando ao outro como fazer isso, como fazer aquilo, trocando habilidades e tesouros.

No dia seguinte, quando Claire te apresenta à reunião diária da comunidade, você lembra dos desabrigados que te ensinaram a rezar, e sorri.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Você vive com Claire por dois meses.

Vocês dormem no mesmo quarto e preparam café juntos, sem dizer palavra. Vocês comem no mesmo silêncio, e nele permanecem. Em seguida, saem para as suas obrigações diárias, as que a comunidade determina; você, como biólogo, ajuda as pessoas que recebem a carne, e Claire, como indestrutível, ajuda no movimento de reforma da cidade, trocando janelas de prédios altos e pintando as casas manchadas pelo desespero.

Vocês voltam para o Diner no mesmo silêncio, jantam no mesmo silêncio, e às vezes você pensa que vai perder a voz por falta de uso.

Não que não goste do silêncio. Naquele momento, o silêncio é tudo o que você precisa, e o que ela precisa também. Você às vezes sente como se as palavras fossem levar tudo embora, as lembranças, os sentimentos, e Molly na cama com o sol em volta dela, então você não fala.

E, também, alguns gestos falam muito mais do que palavras.

Como quando Claire segura brevemente sua mão, enquanto você prepara um dos seus chás. Ou quando ela levanta de noite e ajeita os cobertores por cima de você. Ou o breve abraço que vocês trocam antes de sair. Os sonhos escondidos de salvar o mundo por trás dos olhos dela.

Sem nenhuma palavra, ela diz todos os dias que fica feliz por você estar com ela.

Você também tenta dizer, mas você é tão desajeitado. Você tropeça nas coisas quando leva chá para ela na cama, e queima as panquecas que fez tão cuidadosamente para ela. Ainda assim, ela sorri, e agradece com os olhos.

Vocês vivem um tipo diferente de amor, um tipo mais do que adequado para almas tão feridas quanto as suas.

Tudo funciona bem, e você não precisa mais se beliscar para lembrar que ainda está vivo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Na reunião semanal da comunidade, você e Claire se sentam lado a lado, quase de mãos dadas. Não de mãos dadas. Vocês não são íntimos o suficiente para isto.

O líder da comunidade, Johnny Wells, pergunta como estão indo os trabalhos de todo mundo, do jeito que ele sempre faz. Fischer, um dos seus companheiros da carne (o que faz as transações comerciais), reclama que Dallas está vendendo muito caro e que eles deveriam procurar outro fornecedor. Martha Donnelly, a responsável pelas vendas de Midland, diz que os preços estão mesmo pela hora da morte, e que, talvez, mensageiros devessem ser mandados em busca de preços melhores. Terence Fontaine diz que é muito arriscado; devem comprar de Dallas mesmo e não reclamar. Ao seu lado, o jardineiro Thomas murmura baixinho que encontrou uma planta que não sabe classificar, e ninguém o escuta. Você promete a ele que irá ver se a conhece; afinal, você é biólogo.

É quando Sid, o vigia da cidade, entra na reunião, pálido como cera.

"Na – na cidade… Vírus…"

Todos desembestam carreira até o ponto que Sid indica.

Há um homem largado no chão. Ele parece estar em fase terminal; é um grande feito ele ter chegado ali.

"Fiquem todos afastados", grita Wells.

Você troca um olhar com Claire.

Você está cansado de ficar afastado.

Em um só ímpeto, você pega a mochila que carrega às costas e retira dela duas seringas, um cano de borracha e um frasco. Claire se põe ao seu lado, e você solenemente ignora o aviso de Wells.

"Dr. Suresh, fique longe!", suplica Eugene Craig, o rapaz que senta ao seu lado e conversa animadamente sobre livros no caminhão da carne.

"Suresh, Bennet, vocês enlouqueceram?!", grita Hugh Elliott, o vigia do turno da noite.

Sem fazer caso das palavras, você se ajoelha ao lado do doente e pergunta:

"Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?"

"Clarke", ele murmura. "Drew Clarke."

"Bem, Drew, você é um cara de sorte", você murmura, amarrando a borracha no seu braço. "Está prestes a receber um tratamento. E há alguma chance de você sobreviver."

Drew não diz nada; ele mal consegue abrir os olhos. Sem questionar nem uma vez, Claire se aproxima de você e retira um pouco de seu sangue.

"Endoidaram", diz o jardineiro Thomas com assombro.

Sem nem ouvir, Claire deposita o seu sangue no frasco e o sacode um pouco. Depois, tira a borracha do seu braço e amarra no dela.

É a sua vez de tirar a injeção, e o sangue de Claire se junta ao seu frasco. Sem perceber, você está rezando.

Sem tempo para fazer um soro propriamente dito, você usa a mesma seringa para injetar a mistura do frasco nas veias de Drew.

Os olhos dele se abrem completamente.

Diante dos olhos de quarenta e duas pessoas incrédulas, Drew Clarke, destinado a morrer no que instante em que o vírus o tocou, se ergueu nos próprios pés.

Estava curado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naquela noite, houve uma festa.

Drew Clarke, que seria o único homem a se curar do vírus Shanti depois de março de 2007, era o mais alegre de todos. Seus três irmãos haviam sido levados pela doença, e ele acreditava que ir parar em Midland era seu último ato, quando "os dois anjos" haviam tomado-o nos seus braços e o salvo. Ele ria e cantava músicas da sua terra, e todos os outros riam também, contagiados pela alegria; ali, em Midland, na abençoada pequena Midland, um homem tinha sido curado.

Mohinder ria também, esquecendo os seus mortos pela primeira vez em meses. Johnny Wells, o rapaz que ele achara tão sério quando vira pela primeira vez, agora sorria, parecendo rejuvenescer; Martha Donnelly, sempre tão preocupada com os preços e produtos, ria despreocupadamente de uma piada que Elliott lhe contara; o jardineiro Thomas lhe trouxera maços de flores e ria também, como se tivesse _esperança._

Claire ria também. Você de repente se deu conta que jamais vira Claire rir a não ser naquela velha foto de tempos atrás; o rosto todo dela se ilumina no seu sorriso, e é como se ela fosse envolvida por uma aura divina.

Você a ama, de alguma forma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A noite teria sido melhor se Terence Fontaine não tivesse aproveitado um momento de distração para ligar para a polícia e avisar que o vírus Shanti havia voltado a Midland.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O outro dia que você jamais irá esquecer começa de modo quase insuspeitado. Você sai mais cedo para ver as flores de Thomas, como prometeu; ao sair, você deixa Drew e Claire fazendo café. (Drew veio morar com vocês; segundo ele, não há ninguém melhor para tomar conta do que os dois anjos.)

Acontece enquanto você está vendo as flores de Thomas.

Você está tentando classificar o que você suspeita ser algum tipo de lírio, e Thomas está surpreso, porque nunca viu lírios no Texas. Perto de vocês, Martha Donnelly discute alguma coisa com seus companheiros de venda; estão tão entretidos na conversa que nem reparam no que vocês estão falando.

O barulho ensurdecedor de um avião fere os seus ouvidos.

"Aviões!", comenta Thomas alegre. "Faz tempo que eu não ouço um por aqui. Dá uma boa sensação."

Você olha para o céu, tentando entender porque o barulho está tão alto que você mal pode ouvir Thomas falando.

"Engraçado… estão voando meio baixo…"

A primeira bomba cai em cima de Martha e sua equipe.

Você, cego pelo barulho e pela fumaça, só tem tempo de se jogar para a frente com o jardineiro.

Os aviões estão bombardeando Midland.

Os aviões estão _bombardeando _Midland.

_Claire_, é o primeiro pensamento que te vem à cabeça, e você levanta apavorado, com o jardineiro ainda agarrado em seu ombro…

"Vá, doutor!", berra Thomas. "Pegue a Srta. Bennet e vá!"

Você vai. A próxima bomba cai bem onde você estava.

As suas pernas correm pela rua, mas a sua mente já não lhe comanda; gritos de pavor e ruídos de destruição o deixam tonto e com _medo. _As construções desmoronam, as pessoas caem, e seus pedidos de ajuda morrem sufocados na fumaça e na fuligem.

Você corre, apenas, corre como nunca achou que poderia correr, corre do destino, corre dos cadáveres que te perseguem, corre para salvar as únicas coisas que lhe restaram.

O Diner já está à vista, milagrosamente intacto, e, se você alcançá-lo, estará salvo, estará mais uma vez salvo…

E é então que você o vê.

Ele sai do Diner com passos calmos, passos tão lentos e pesados que ele todo parece estar em câmera lenta. Seus cabelos negros, um pouco mais compridos desde a última vez que você o viu, esvoaçam com a poeira da destruição; uma expressão intrigada anima seu rosto, como se apenas estivesse havendo uma confusão no jardim, e ele saísse para verificar. Como se fosse consertar tudo.

Seus olhos se cruzam. Todo e qualquer movimento dentro de você cessa instantaneamente.

Os olhos dele se abrem com surpresa, a surpresa agradável de encontrar alguém querido durante um passeio, e ele abre a boca levemente, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. Em vez de falar, porém, ele caminha na sua direção, e você se prepara para a morte do mesmo jeito que lutou pela vida.

Quando você pensa que a mão dele irá cair sobre você, ele passa direto pelo seu corpo inanimado.

Você vira. Ele já não o encara; seus olhos estão fixos no avião que se aproxima como um corvo, destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

Mais uma bomba é lançada e você pensa que é o fim.

Ele mostra que não.

Ele ergue uma das mãos e pára a bomba no ar, a centímetros do asfalto. Você nunca o viu assim; a testa dele está franzida em intensa concentração e começa a ofegar de cansaço.

Por um instante, ele olha para você.

Com um rosnado de esforço, ele ergue a bomba no ar, manipulando com a telecinese; depois, ofegante, faz um gesto derradeiro.

A bomba vai em direção ao avião que a lançou.

Por alguns momentos, tudo parece calmo, mas ele ainda está alerta; olhos fixos no céu, ele espera um segundo avião chegar planando.

Com uma expressão de intenso ódio, ele estende uma das mãos em direção ao avião. Este pára no ar; vibra por um momento e explode sem piedade.

O silêncio que cai sobre Midland é mortal.

Você envolve a si mesmo, sentindo frio; seus olhos e os dele se cruzam mais uma vez.

Então, Sylar sorri, flexionando as mãos que, você vê agora, estão sujas de sangue.

Você estremece porque sabe que vocês são os únicos que restaram.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música do capítulo: **Until the End -- Breaking Benjamin

**Agradecimentos: **A Amanda Saitou, que comentou; a Zachary Quinto, por ser tão brilhante; ao Breaking Benjamin, por cantar Until the End também, e, claro, a Shanti Suresh e Victoria Pratt!

**Próximo capítulo: **Mohinder e Sylar juntos num mundo apocalíptico.


	3. The Love

**Fandom: **Heroes  
**Título: **Estrada para o Fim do Mundo  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **M.  
**Gênero: **Drama.  
**Ship: **Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Mohinder Suresh (Mylar); menções a Mohinder Suresh X Elle Bishop, Peter Petrelli X Claire Bennet (Paire), Mohinder Suresh X Eden McCain e Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Maya Herrera.  
**Spoilers: **Até 2X11, Powerless.  
**Sumário: **Então, Sylar sorri, flexionando as mãos que, você vê agora, estão sujas de sangue. Você estremece porque sabe que vocês são os únicos que restaram.  
**Capítulo: **3.  
**Disclaimer: **Heroes não me pertence. Se fosse meu… Bem, ia ter rios de lágrimas a mais.  
**Avisos**: SLASH, ou seja, homem X homem; e muito, _muito _drama relacionado ao vírus Shanti.

**N/A: **E segue o próximo capítulo, o único que pode ser considerado fofo! XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Estrada para o Fim do Mundo**

**Capítulo 3: The Love**

"Ela implorou", Sylar conta.

Vocês estão no chão do Diner, comendo a refeição que ele mesmo preparou e lhe trouxe, como se estivesse tentando ser gentil. O lado da parede em que ele se encosta está todo coberto de sangue; o corpo de Drew Clarke, perfurado com três facas de cozinha, estava ali até que ele o tirasse. Atrás do balcão, você sabe, está o corpo de Claire.

Você não vê. Você não quer ver.

"Hum", você murmura. Não quer ouvir Sylar se gabar dos seus assassinatos.

"É sério", ele insiste. "Ela implorou pela morte."

"Pela morte?", você repete distante.

"Pela morte", ele confirma, e aproveita a deixa: "Quando eu entrei, o rapaz caminhou até mim com a metralhadora. Ele não se enganou em nenhum momento, sabe? Tentou me atacar. Fui mais rápido. Ela estava atrás do balcão, pálida como um fantasma, e olhou para mim. Perguntou se eu vinha matá-la. Quando fiz que sim, ela disse: 'graças a Deus'."

Uma pontada profunda de tristeza o fere.

"Ela desistiu de viver."

"Ela nunca superou a morte de Peter Petrelli", comenta Sylar. "Ela poderia passar por tudo, viver tudo, menos ver Petrelli realmente morto."

"Ela já passou por isso antes", você responde. "Logo depois da explosão, nós todos acreditamos que ele estava morto."

"Ela não", Sylar diz. "Ela jamais acreditou. No fundo, ela sempre soube que Petrelli estava vivo. Ela sempre o amou."

"Claro", você murmura. "Eram tio e sobrinha."

"Não."

Você não sabe o que ele quer dizer com isso.

"Claire era filha de Nathan Petrelli e uma moça do Texas. Sobrinha de Peter. Ela foi adotada por Bennet."

"Eu sei disso. E não é disso que estou falando."

"E do que está falando?"

"Eles nunca foram tio e sobrinha", ele diz. "Eles sempre foram mais, desde o instante em que ela esbarrou nele no corredor do colégio, no dia de Homecoming. Eles foram herói e heroína; amigos, companheiros, almas gêmeas, amantes. Eles foram um do outro desde o primeiro instante."

Pela primeira vez, você ergue os olhos e o fita.

"Eu sei como as coisas funcionam", ele murmura, em resposta à pergunta que você não fez.

Você não agüenta mais.

De um ímpeto, você se levanta, e começa a derrubar tudo: os pratos, a comida, as mesas, as cadeiras; o lugar que foi, por tanto tempo, seu lar. Você atira as panelas e os copos e os quadros no chão, e estilhaça e despedaça tudo que consegue alcançar.

Ele tenta te parar, olhos arregalados, mas sua fúria é pior; você atira uma cadeira na parede e a observa se quebrar, e você ainda não consegue deixar de ter raiva.

Você se joga para o balcão, tencionando apanhar as garrafas de vinho para atirar também, e lá está ela: deitada em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, olhos verdes vidrados e sem brilho, os cabelos loiros tingidos de vermelho e um sorriso, o último sorriso triste em seu rosto, e é quase grotesco porque você vê a massa de carne e sangue que a envolve…

Você se despedaça.

Seus joelhos batem no chão muito antes que você perceba que perdeu o equilíbrio, e _dói, _tudo _dói_, os joelhos, as pernas, os olhos e _ela_, ela morta em uma poça de sangue, e ela morta em uma cama em Chennai, e uma voz que desliga o telefone pela última vez, e eletricidade e bombas e um corpo na estrada, tudo _dói_ e gira em volta de você, e você quer gritar, gritar até morrer, até desistir, mas sua voz não sai. Você afoga em mudo desespero, se apoiando no balcão, desejando sumir, desaparecer, porque você não agüenta mais.

Ele está ao seu lado antes que você sinta o toque dele nas suas mãos, e parece querer fazer alguma coisa que não sabe se deve. Lentamente, os braços dele envolvem o seu corpo, e o trazem para perto; você consegue sentir o seu calor e só isso que te impede de se esfarelar.

Você se abraça a Sylar como se ele fosse o último ser vivente no mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Por que você continua me seguindo?"

A semana seguinte encontra você e Sylar na estrada para Dallas, a pé debaixo de um sol de matar, e você o olha, sem saber se é pra se sentir irritado ou agradecido.

"Não tem mais ninguém para seguir", ele responde. "E seguir você é muito melhor do que seguir os outros."

"Por quê?"

"Você não foge", ele diz. "Você me enfrenta."

Por alguns momentos, você pára para pensar a respeito. Sylar elabora:

"Todos fogem quando me vêem, de um jeito ou de outro. Saem correndo, gritam, forçam portas, fecham os olhos para não me verem. Todos, sem exceção. Mas você não." Ele suspira. "Nas duas vezes que nos enfrentamos, você não deixou de olhar nos meus olhos nenhuma vez, nem mesmo quando caminhei em sua direção para te matar."

"Eu recuei alguns passos quando você se libertou do curare", você responde infantilmente.

"Três passos", Sylar diz preciso. "Só três passos. E não tentou fugir nenhuma vez enquanto eu te machucava; e, quando Peter Petrelli apareceu, você ainda tinha força suficiente para avisá-lo que eu estava lá."

Se fossem outros tempos, talvez você sentisse orgulho. Hoje, tudo o que você sente é um vazio profundo no lugar onde deveria ter sentimentos.

E, quando Sylar te acompanha, você já não se sente mais nada. Só não se importa. E pensa, com saudade, num tempo em que a mera presença dele fazia arrepios percorrerem sua espinha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Você podia falar um pouco mais."

É mais um daqueles comentários esparsos dele, com os quais você não sabe como lidar. Vocês estão acampando ao lado de uma estrada em Oklahoma, ainda suados de uma luta com um outro desesperado que tentara matá-los para roubar seus mantimentos (e em cujo corpo Sylar pôs fogo), e Sylar não olha realmente para você enquanto diz.

"Eu não estou muito acostumado a falar", você replica calmamente. "Eu e Claire ficávamos muito em silêncio."

"Ah", ele diz. "É estranho ver você sem falar. Naquela época… quando estivemos juntos… você não parava. Logo… logo depois que eu comecei a escutar mais… achei que poderia te matar naquele dia."

Inesperadamente, você acha aquilo engraçado, e ri. O som da sua própria risada é estranho e rouco; de repente, você percebe que não ri daquele jeito desde que Molly morreu.

Sylar parece achar sua risada estranha também, porque ri junto. E você ri mais, porque, se a sua risada é estranha, a dele é arrepiante, como a risada daqueles vilões de desenhos infantis.

Quando vocês finalmente recobram o fôlego, é como se uma barreira entre vocês tivesse se quebrado.

"Sentia falta disso", ele murmura.

"Do quê?"

"De ouvir sua voz… De simplesmente conversar com você."

Você sente sua face queimar.

"Nem conversamos tanto assim…"

"Mesmo assim, foi uma das melhores épocas da minha vida", ele confessa. "Eu quase cheguei a acreditar que podia desistir de tudo."

Ele olha para o céu com uma certa melancolia, e, por um momento, parece mais que nunca com o homem desesperado que você encontrou no seu apartamento com uma imigrante ilegal e sem habilidade alguma. Ainda assim, você olha nos olhos dele.

"Talvez agora dê certo de novo", você sussurra.

Lentamente, Sylar volta sua face para você. Ele sorri.

"É isso que eu digo: você me enfrenta mesmo quando tem medo. Você é o único." Ele parece pensar um pouco. "Bem, talvez você e Maya: ela também não fugiu de mim. Não teve muito tempo pra isso, mas—"

"Ela continuou te amando."

O olhar dele se volta curioso para você.

"Como assim?"

"Ela nunca te esqueceu", você diz. "Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu – mesmo depois de você tê-la matado e matado o irmão dela –, ela jamais te esqueceu. Ela continuou te amando, sonhando com você, tentando te esquecer."

"Desde quando você conhece tanto Maya?"

"Eu… morei com ela por um tempo."

"Você o _quê?"_

Alguns minutos depois, você termina de contar o que aconteceu com você antes de Midland. Ele torce um pouco as mãos ao ouvir falar de Elle, e, quando você narra o jeito como jogou o carro de Antonio num desfiladeiro, ele quase ri, mas, no mais, é um bom ouvinte; não interrompe nenhuma vez.

"Me surpreende você ter passado por tanto", ele murmura, no final. "E Maya… me surpreende você tê-la entendido tão bem."

A essa altura, você e ele estão se ajeitando no chão para dormir, e você não pensa bem no que está dizendo quando deixa escapar:

"Acho que é porque éramos muito parecidos."

Ele não diz mais nada a noite toda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Às vezes, Sylar gosta de falar dos seus assassinatos.

Vocês invadem uma casa no Colorado e vivem ali por um mês. Ele traz comida todos os dias, embora você nem imagine onde ele consegue comida. Por isso, você se sente grato, e tenta não se incomodar quando ele descreve em detalhes como enfiou pincéis nos punhos e tornozelos de Isaac Mendez, ou como congelou James Walker enquanto ele tomava café.

Há um acordo tácito entre vocês: nunca falar de Chandra. Toda vez que ele começa a pronunciar o nome do seu pai, se interrompe e aperta os lábios; é quase como se ele não quisesse te machucar.

Uma noite, antes de dormir, ele se entretém contando o modo brilhante como escapou da Companhia:

"Eles achavam que iam conseguir me prender só me dopando", ele ri. "No final, tive uma idéia brilhante… Me fingi de morto, e, quando o doutor Hank achou que eu não representava mais nenhum perigo… idiota… o ataquei. Ainda me lembro da cara do Bennet quando chegou e viu que não era bem eu debaixo daquele lençol. Foi pior do que quando ele chegou na cela e viu a garota McCain…"

O nome provoca um choque de adrenalina no seu corpo cansado. Ele continua, te observando:

"Ela tinha entrado com a intenção de me matar… Mandou que eu me matasse com a arma. Por algum motivo, porém, o comando dela não funcionou… Não sei porquê." Ele pareceu intrigado. "Na primeira vez que nos encontramos, ela conseguiu me derrubar…"

"Pare", você murmura.

"Imagino quenão tenha funcionado porque ela não estava sendo racional… Queria muito que eu morresse. Pena que não teve chance." A voz dele assume tons mais sombrios. "Percebi que minha telecinese estava funcionando e puxei a garota para o vidro… Ela me encarou com olhos tristes… Tinha olhos muito, muito tristes—"

"Pára", você diz. "Pára. Não quero ouvir."

"Ela tinha um poder maravilhoso… E eu queria muito aquele poder. Olhei nos olhos tristes dela, e ri quando ela ergueu a arma… Disse que ela não podia me machucar com aquilo. Ela olhou para mim. E apontou a arma para a própria cabeça, e—"

"PÁRA!"

Os olhos dele se arregalam, e você está de pé e cheio de fúria.

"Eu NÃO QUERO ouvir!", você grita. "Você acha isso bonito, matar as pessoas, ver elas morrerem, mas eu amava Eden! Eu chorei a morte dela, eu pensei que eu ia morrer também, eu ainda sonho com ela de noite, e você não pensa nas pessoas que ficam pra trás, nas pessoas que choram a falta dos que você matou! Eu não vou ouvir você falando da morte dela com esse ar de orgulho!"

Você começa a tremer, e, sentindo que suas pernas não vão te agüentar mais, desaba na parede, escorregando até o chão. Ele corre para te ajudar, mas você afasta suas mãos com rudeza.

Por um momento, vocês ficam em silêncio, e o único som que você ouve é o da sua respiração ofegante.

"Eu – eu deveria ter percebido que é um assunto doloroso para você", ele acaba murmurando, enfim.

Você tenta levantar, e não consegue. Hesitante, ele se agacha junto a você e toca o seu rosto; depois, passa um dos seus braços sobre os ombros dele, e te leva para a cama com cuidado.

Ele te deita e te cobre com o lençol, tirando seus sapatos com a telecinese. Você está se ajeitando no travesseiro quando uma cadeira vem voando da sala e te assusta, mas ele apenas a pousa do lado da sua cama e se acomoda nela, preparado para uma noite de vigília.

Quando você está quase adormecendo, flutuando no breve momento entre sono e despertar, ele murmura alguma coisa:

"Então eu estava certo em matá-la."

"Você acha que estava certo?", você é incapaz de se conter.

Ele te olha surpreso:

"Achei que estivesse dormindo."

"Você acha que estava certo?", você repete. "Você acha mesmo que é certo matar uma pessoa por causa de poderes, Sylar?"

"Eu não quis matá-la só por causa do poder dela."

Agora é você quem se surpreende.

"Então por quê?"

Os olhos dele se erguem para o teto.

"Eu quis matá-la porque olhei nos olhos dela e vi o amor que ela tinha por você, Mohinder."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mohinder. Mohinder. Mohiiiiinder."

Você abre os olhos.

O sorriso dele está a poucos palmos do seu nariz, e você recua em susto.

"O que houve?"

"Vem ver", ele diz, alegre como uma criança.

Ele praticamente te arrasta para a janela e te mostra a vista. Os seus olhos se arregalam.

Está chovendo.

Não que chover seja exatamente uma coisa especial, mas faz um mês que vocês andam pelo Colorado e a única coisa que você viu foram duas tempestades que quase te arrastaram para longe.

Dessa vez, está apenas chovendo, uma chuva bonita como só a chuva pode ser, e o cheiro de umidade te fortalece e anima.

Quando você olha para ele, ele parece encabulado.

"Foi você?", sua voz é cheia de espanto.

"Eu… Faz um tempo atrás… Não uso pra muita coisa… Você me falou que gostava de chuva… Achei que seria…"

_Ele achou que seria um meio de pedir desculpas pelo que falou na noite passada._ A constatação te atravessa.

Sylar é cheio de surpresas.

"Quer… quer ir lá fora?", ele pergunta, de um jeito meio tímido que simplesmente não parece ele.

"Quero."

A chuva te molha como uma benção divina, encharcando seus cabelos e suas roupas, e, enquanto você sente as gotas frias batendo contra seu rosto, você _esquece._

Sylar fica te observando da casa, e você o convida:

"Vem!"

"Não quero me molhar", ele replica.

"Vem logo! Você não é de açúcar!"

Com um sorriso condescendente, ele se decide e vai atrás de você.

Por alguns minutos, vocês apenas se encaram na chuva.

Aqueles breves minutos contêm todo o tempo do mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vocês saem do Colorado quando uma batida da segurança contra o vírus invade a casa enquanto você está passeando. Sylar não diz o que aconteceu com eles, mas você sabe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sylar gosta de desenhar.

Você percebe isso enquanto atravessam Utah a pé. Entre os pertences que ele carrega, há um caderno de desenho e lápis de cera, que ele usa para fazer rascunhos de modo frenético. Depois de terminá-los, ele passa longo tempo olhando-os, examinando-os.

Às vezes, você se estica para espiar também, mas ele afasta seus rabiscos de você, como que terrificado. Nas poucas vezes que ele te deixa fitá-los, não há nada demais: pilhas de corpos (você supõe que representam o vírus Shanti), um casal desconhecido e loiro se beijando na beira de uma praia, um garoto de cabelos cacheados carregando uma arma de repetição automática, um homem e uma mulher conversando numa sala cercada por grades. Coisas sem sentido algum para você, mas que ele observa com precisão.

Um desses dias, você acorda com ele ao seu lado, contente como o quê.

"Vamos para Las Vegas."

"O _quê_?"

Las Vegas é nada mais que uma valeta agora, depois de três surtos devastadores do vírus. Você diz isso a ele.

Ele parece não te escutar.

"Tem um bar lá… Já passei por lá uma vez, depois de matar James Walker…Aposto que lá deve ter alguma coisa."

Não há nada que você possa dizer, no momento em que ele pega a mala dele e, todo alegre, sai da estrada, andando no que acredita ser uma linha reta para Nevada.

Você podia deixá-lo ir, e ficar ali. Você não quer ir pra Vegas.

Ele se afasta cada vez mais.

Você poderia deixá-lo ir. Você poderia ficar sozinho de novo. Vocês não são exatamente amigos. Só o que os une é a sobrevivência.

Ele está lá longe, quando vira e percebe que você não está com ele. O grito ecoa pelos campos desertos:

"Você não vem?"

Por um instante, você quer dizer que não.

"Vem!"

Talvez seja a última chance de se afastar dele.

"Mohinder!"

Suas pernas se movimentam sem muita consciência do que estão fazendo. Antes que você perceba, está correndo. E ele sorri, quando você chega perto, aquele sorriso completo e que faz ele parecer menos o monstro que você conheceu. Você também sorri.

No fundo do seu coração, você está aterrorizado porque não consegue deixá-lo ir embora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vocês roubam um ônibus perto de Salt Lake City. Sylar revira o ônibus todo atrás de um manual. Sem ajuda externa, ele gasta dez minutos olhando para o painel.

Quando você está a ponto de sair do ônibus e ver se acha um carro, ele murmura algo que soa como um "Entendi", e engata as marchas.

Você tem que se segurar no banco, porque, do nada, ele arranca, e avança pela estrada com algo de incansável, como se tivesse dirigido ônibus a vida toda.

"Desde quando você sabe dirigir ônibus?", você grita para ele, porque não tem certeza se ele irá escutar com o barulho daquele motor infernal (sempre esquecendo que ele escuta quando sua respiração acelera.)

Ele sorri para você.

"Eu entendo como as coisas funcionam."

Você se pergunta de quem ele pegou esse poder, e o pensamento te assusta por um instante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vegas é exatamente como você imaginava, especialmente naquele inverno desgraçado (você já perdeu a noção do tempo; o Natal passou faz umas duas semanas e você só percebeu quando Sylar comentou alguma coisa sobre ouvir canções muitos metros adiante). Um ar de morta desolação infesta as ruas, onde não se vê viva alma por quilômetros e quilômetros. Os letreiros de neon apagados deixam uma triste impressão na sua alma:

"Eu falei que isso ia estar assim."

"Hum", murmura Sylar, procurando algo com os olhos, mal notando o que você diz. Ele vira numa ruela escura e manobra o ônibus com habilidade para evitar um poste de luz quebrado.

"Por que você está vindo pra cá?"

"Hum?", ele se vira momentaneamente para você. "Desculpe, não prestei atenção."

"Eu perguntei por que você está vindo pra cá… Por que você decidiu, de todos os lugares, vir pra cá."

Por um momento, Sylar se distrai manobrando o ônibus para evitar uma caixa de correio partida. Depois, pensativo, responde:

"Eu… sigo meus palpites."

"Entender como as coisas funcionam?"

"Um pouco disso, e um pouco de vidência também", ele explica. "Tento… combinar os dois dons."

Você estremeceu. Vidência. Claro. Você tinha esquecido.

Isso te lembra de perguntar outra coisa:

"De quem você pegou esse de entender como as coisas funcionam?"

Sylar desvia de um carro largado no meio da rua; depois, olha para você, pensativo:

"Não acho que seja um poder… É mais ou menos uma… facilidade maior pra entender."

"Uma habilidade, você diria?", você ri.

"É, mas não uma habilidade como telecinese ou congelamento ou vidência… Só uma aptidão. Eu entendo como as coisas funcionam desde que me conheço por gente."

Você está sentindo alguma coisa estranha retumbar no seu peito, e demora um pouco até perceber que é _curiosidade._

Curiosidade! Quando foi a última vez que você sentiu isso?

"Você estava na lista do meu pai."

"Chandra disse que havia um erro", Sylar murmura, a voz tão baixa que você mal consegue ouvir. "Que eu provavelmente não deveria estar lá."

"Mas pode ser que meu pai tenha errado", você comenta, a curiosidade queimando dentro de si. "Ele não possuía tecnologia suficiente para detectar poderes mais… sutis, digamos… Ele nunca notou que Eden—"

"Você acha que isso pode ser um poder?"

A voz de Sylar está acesa.

"Imagino que sim", você diz. "Existem poderes… como super-memória… ou o poder do Haitiano… que são mais sutis. Não ofensivos. Imagino que mais difíceis de captar. Talvez seja o caso dessa sua… aptidão para intuição. Você consegue me explicar como funciona?"

Agora interessado, Sylar pára o ônibus no meio da rua para falar com você.

"Eu olho nos olhos da pessoa. E então, eu vejo o que a faz se mover. Eu vejo quais são os motivos que a fazem ficar de pé, e vejo porque elas agem desse ou de outro jeito. Foi assim que eu entendi que o homem dos óculos era o pai da sua amiga Claire – eu vi nos olhos dele que tudo que ele fazia era por ela. E também foi assim que descobri o amor que sua amiga tinha por Peter Petrelli. Às vezes, isso me ajuda a prever reações: quando minha mãe começou a sacudir aquela tesoura contra mim, eu sabia que não teria jeito, que ela não iria voltar atrás, mas decidi ignorar isso."

"Só funciona com pessoas?"

"Não", Sylar replica. "Com poderes, também. Consigo entender como o poder funciona… qual o comando certo para usá-lo, e todas as suas extensões, aplicações. Eu sabia para que usar, o jeito de usar. Logo que incorporei o poder de Brian Davis, soube que poderia usá-lo para…"

Ele se interrompe e, à luz fraca de um dos poucos postes de luz acesos em Vegas, você vê a cor afluindo a seu rosto.

Para disfarçar o embaraço, ele volta a dirigir.

"Pode ser que seja um poder?", um tom cheio de esperança.

"Eu não tenho como fazer os testes necessários, mas tudo indica que sim – é algo quase sobrenatural, pelo que você me conta."

Um sorriso irrompe no rosto de Sylar, tão repentino que te assusta por um segundo.

"Acho que podemos acreditar no que for melhor para nós, por enquanto", ele diz tranqüilo. "Ficar pensando sobre o que é certo ou errado não tem sentido algum na situação em que estamos… Por isso, vou escolher acreditar no que você me disse e pensar que eu tenho um poder próprio. Ah, chegamos."

O lugar que ele indica é um barzinho de fachada imunda e letreiro quebrado, cujas luzes fracas ainda piscam intermitentemente, fazendo você se sentir mal. Ele, porém, não parece compartilhar de seus temores; o sorriso dele é cheio de gentileza quando ele estaciona o ônibus na calçada e abre a porta para você.

O ar frio invade seus pulmões e você se abraça para fugir da sensação de desamparo; seus olhos procuram o céu nublado e a figura dele, que parece brilhar, recortada contra o negro brumoso da noite.

Ele te encara como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Você não tem certeza do que fazer.

Você quer dizer que realmente crê que sua aptidão para intuição é um poder; você quer agradecer porque ele despertou em você a curiosidade pela vida que você não sentia desde que Molly morreu; você quer abraçá-lo e não deixá-lo ir jamais; você quer dizer que não sabe (nunca soube) por que seu coração acelera daquele jeito quando ele está junto de você, porque você perde o fôlego quando ele te olha, porque suas risadas ecoam nos seus ouvidos. Você quer dizer que não sabe por que seus destinos caminham sempre juntos e por que você não consegue se desvencilhar desse sentimento.

Ele se aproxima.

Quando seus lábios se unem, é como se aquilo já estivesse previsto e gravado nas linhas tortas com que Deus escreve o destino dos homens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música do capítulo: **Until It Sleeps -- Metallica

**Agradecimentos a: **Zachary Quinto, e todos que leram, mesmo sem ter comentado!


	4. The End

**Fandom: **Heroes  
**Título: **Estrada para o Fim do Mundo  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **M.  
**Gênero: **Drama.  
**Ship: **Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Mohinder Suresh (Mylar); menções a Mohinder Suresh X Eden McCain e one-sided!Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Maya Herrera.  
**Spoilers: **Até 2X11, Powerless.  
**Sumário: **Então, Sylar sorri, flexionando as mãos que, você vê agora, estão sujas de sangue. Você estremece porque sabe que vocês são os únicos que restaram.  
**Capítulo: **4.  
**Disclaimer: **Heroes não me pertence. Se fosse meu… Bem, ia ter rios de lágrimas a mais.  
**Avisos**: SLASH, ou seja, homem X homem; e muito, _muito _drama relacionado ao vírus Shanti.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Estrada para o Fim do Mundo**

**Capítulo 4: The End**

Quando você acorda na manhã seguinte, está estirado numa cama improvisada com cobertores e mesas de bar, e o cheiro de café fresco invade suas narinas.

A sua mente vagueia por um momento, tentando lembrar que lugar era aquele, e então a lembrança da noite passada te atinge como uma pedrada.

Lábios colados, braços fortes na sua cintura, pele contra pele, palavras obscenas murmuradas em silêncio. O ritmo do seu coração. O ritmo do coração dele. O prazer.

"Finalmente você acordou."

Seu coração dispara.

"Estou fazendo café… Tem alguma coisa errada?", pergunta Sylar, olhando para você com preocupação. "Você está muito agitado."

"Nada. Não é nada."

"Tem certeza?", ele pergunta, pondo uma das mãos sobre o seu ombro e fazendo arrepios correrem pela sua espinha. "Não tem nada pra se preocupar aqui, você sabe. É seguro."

Por que seu coração acelera quando ele está perto?

Por que você estremece quando ele te toca?

"Não é nada", você tenta sorrir. "Eu estou bem."

E é verdade. Você está bem.

Você está confuso e agitado, mas está tomado por um outro tipo de sentimento, um sentimento que você não reconhece, mas que parece funcionar como um anestésico, apagando a dor e a angústia que te perseguem desde que você tomou a sua estrada.

Ele parece entender isso (ele entende como as coisas funcionam), e sorri de volta.

"O que você quer?"

"Café da manhã", você acaba por dizer.

E é como se uma nuvem caísse sobre vocês.

Por um momento, enquanto ele vai para a cozinha para buscar café, a figura da moça latina é tão forte em sua mente que você baixa a cabeça para não vê-lo se afastar.

Maya. Chandra. Eden. Todos passam pela sua cabeça, principalmente Maya, Maya que acreditou nos olhos dele, Maya que amou seu sorriso e seu modo de agir, Maya que sonhava com ele de noite e tentava conter as lágrimas mortais que guardava no seu peito, enquanto morria por dentro com o veneno.

"Está pensando nela, não é?", ele perguntou da cozinha.

"Hã?"

"Seu coração. Posso escutá-lo daqui, e você está apreensivo. Está pensando nela, não? Em Maya."

Você engole em seco.

"Ela te amava."

"Eu não amava ela."

"Mas ela te amava. Ela nunca te esqueceu."

"Você já disse isso antes", ele comentou, em tom repreensivo. "Por favor, não vamos ficar lembrando dela. Ela está morta, e não foi por minha causa."

"Você matou o irmão dela."

"Sério?", Sylar riu com sarcasmo. "Às vezes eu penso se não teria sido melhor matar a irmã e trazê-lo comigo. Ele era bem menos irritante."

"Você – você não sente remorso?"

O barulho de uma panela sendo largada, e Sylar apareceu na porta da cozinha. Seu rosto estava cheio de raiva.

"Eu não sinto remorso. Você não entende? Eu não sinto remorso. Se é isso que você quer que eu sinta, você está andando com a pessoa errada. Alejandro e Maya eram só caminhos que eu usei pra alcançar a cura – alcançar _você._ Se eu estivesse lá, naquela estrada no fim do mundo, faria tudo de novo, quantas vezes fosse preciso. Esse sou eu. Não quero que você se iluda comigo, Mohinder, porque eu não fiquei mais humano."

"Então como eu vou saber que você não está fazendo comigo o mesmo que fez com a Maya?", seu tom foi quase desafiador.

A expressão dele abrandou.

"Toda vez que olho pra você, sinto remorso pelo que fiz. Pelo que fiz a _você._"

Ele te deu as costas após dizê-lo, voltando para a cozinha. Deixando você com o coração batendo de um modo selvagem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

São três dias que vocês ficam ali, três dias que não se encaram nos olhos e permanecem num silêncio que teria agradado a Claire Bennet.

No quarto dia, Sylar sai atordoado do quarto e diz que vocês precisam sair dali logo.

Quando vocês estão a umas duas quadras de distância, ele te puxa de repente para um beco escuro, tapando sua boca com uma das mãos. Você olha para trás, tentando ver o que ele vê, e percebe quando uma tropa da Homeland Security invade o bar em que vocês estavam, pondo fogo em todo o lugar.

Ele olha para você, como se estivesse preocupado, mas você não está.

Você não consegue se importar mais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A jornada de vocês os leva por cidades vazias e cidades pouco povoadas, e Sylar dorme com um braço possessivo em volta de você, como se quisesse garantir que nenhum programa de quarentena vai separá-los.

Ele desenha freneticamente, enchendo páginas e páginas de caderno com imagens freqüentes de um rapaz com olhos assustados. O rapaz e uma garota de cabelos ruivos sendo arrastados pela Homeland, o rapaz fitando uma pilha de corpos, o rapaz falando com uma velha mulher, o rapaz segurando as mãos da garota ruiva através de grades.

"O que você acha que isso significa?", você pergunta, porque esses desenhos ele deixava você ver.

"Eu não sei", ele confessa. "Não sei quem esse rapaz é. Mas ele parece ser realmente importante, de alguma forma, para esse mundo. Talvez ele venha para mudar o nosso destino."

"Destino?"

Sylar olha para você como se você fosse uma criança.

"Estamos morrendo, Mohinder. Estamos todos morrendo. Nós morremos aqui fora, e as pessoas morrem dentro das quarentenas, rezando para que, por um milagre, achem a cura – porque nenhum esforço humano irá trazer essa cura. E o mundo dos humanos vai acabar. Mais cedo, mais tarde – vamos todos morrer." Ele deu uma risadinha. "Queria saber se o velho Chandra imaginava esse destino quando a filhinha dele caiu doente."

"Você não se importa em morrer?"

Sylar sorri.

"Nunca tive medo de morrer. Estou esperando o momento, só. E adiando ele o quanto posso. Enquanto ainda tenho você por perto." Ele suspira, voltando seu olhar para o céu. "De certo modo, estou agradecido por tudo isso."

"Agradecido pelo vírus?"

Sylar ri novamente, mais alto e mais forte. Explica:

"Se você não tivesse visto tantas pessoas morrerem… Se eu não fosse o único que restou… Se não fosse tão sem sentido manter a moral e o certo e o errado nesse mundo… Nós não estaríamos aqui agora. E por isso eu fico feliz."

Você abre a boca em espanto.

Antes, porém, que você possa responder, ele parece escutar alguma coisa.

Fazendo um gesto para você segui-lo, ele se levanta do chão da praça onde vocês estavam sentados e corre para baixo de um daqueles lixões. Uma das mãos dele ainda repousa sobre os seus ombros.

Uma tropa da Homeland Security aparece pouco tempo depois, bem no lugar onde vocês estavam.

"Você sabe", você sussurra, "talvez não fosse tão ruim entrar num campo de quarentena. Pelo menos nós não teríamos que penar tanto para achar algo para comer."

"A não ser que você queira que a nossa morte nos alcance, fica quieto", é a única resposta dele. E ele não diz mais nada, muito embora você tente fazê-lo explicar o significado das suas palavras a noite inteira.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ele só se permite relaxar quando vocês alcançam um hotel em uma cidade deserta.

O hotel tem alguma comida deixada para trás, e até latas de refrigerante em bom estado; vocês fazem a refeição nos andares de baixo e escolhem dormir nos sofás do _hall_ (Sylar diz que pode ter qualquer coisa nos quartos, inclusive o vírus em sua presença mais letal).

É nesse lugar que vocês começam a se aproximar novamente. Os braços dele enrolam-se pela sua cintura, os seus corpos colados um no outro e você sente como se ondas, iniciadas nas pontas de seus dedos longos, atravessassem todo o seu corpo até você se desfazer em pedacinhos, quebrado pelo vento e pelos tremores.

É como se o mundo caísse ao seu redor. E o pior é que você não liga a mínima.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mas o destino não se contenta em deixar os humanos andarem por si mesmos nas trilhas de vida; para aqueles que tentam fugir de suas garras, ele tem o fim reservado.

Você está profundamente adormecido durante uma tarde de alguma estação que você já não lembra qual é (você parou de contar os dias depois de sair de Midland), quando ele sacode seu braço com força.

"Mohinder, acorde."

Seus olhos se abrem lentamente, ainda presos no doce prazer do sono (o sono irmão da morte), mas ele te sacode com brusquidão, tentando despertá-lo rápido.

"O que aconteceu?", você diz, percebendo agora que ele está alerta e olha para os lados como um animal acuado.

"Me distraí", ele murmura entre os dentes. "Me distraí e eles estão perto. Muito perto. Vamos, rápido, levante!"

Você se ergue de um pulo, olhando para as saídas do hotel com receio. Sylar tenta tapar os ouvidos:  
"Vamos, eles estão próximos demais!"

E é muito tarde.

As tropas da Homeland Security entram porta adentro, carregando armas automáticas e apontando para vocês. Você se sente perdido por um momento, mas Sylar jamais se perde.

Quando a primeira bala sai das armas deles, ele a pára no ar sem nem erguer as mãos. Os homens continuam atirando, mas todas as balas param antes de atingir os alvos; você mal consegue distinguir os atiradores através da nuvem de projéteis estacionada no ar.

"Parem de atirar!", berra um deles, finalmente percebendo o que ia acontecer.

Eles param. Sylar sorri.

"Minha vez."

Não há ruído a não ser o silencioso assobio de algo cortando o ar quando os projéteis retornam para seus donos, atingindo paredes, quebrando o lustre e as janelas, mas, principalmente, atingindo pessoas, que mal emitem um suspiro antes de cair.

"Deixem-nos ir", avisa Sylar para os restantes, que se agarram às suas armas como se elas fossem escudos, "ou ninguém sairá vivo daqui."

Você está tão absorvido pela performance dele que nem nota quando um dos homens atrás de você torna a erguer a arma.

O tiro o acerta bem no estômago.

Tudo à sua volta se torna um borrão colorido, e sua cabeça pesa tanto que você sente como se ela fosse cair. As pernas tremem tanto que não agüentam, e você desaba no chão, a dor tão aguda que você mal consegue senti-la.

Os gritos dele enchem todo o seu ser. Você percebe quando os atiradores se aproximam de seu corpo caído e quer gritar para que ele saia dali e lhe deixe, mas sua voz simplesmente não sai.

Você está com tanto sono…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Você acorda numa cama limpa.

Um ar agradável, limpo, enche o quarto em que você está. Seu estômago arde, e, quando você o olha, vê gazes atadas a ele, como um tipo de curativo. Sua cabeça dói um pouco, mas há lençóis e travesseiros com os quais você já tinha desacostumado.

Você tenta levantar, e descobre que, apesar de haver um pouco de dor, você consegue ficar em pé. Calmamente, você vai até a janela e observa.

Tudo o que você vê é o deserto.

"Ah, pelo visto você já está bem!"

Você se vira quase de um pulo para encarar seu interlocutor, instintos afiados pelo tempo na estrada. O homem, jovem para a época em que todos estão velhos no olhar, vestido como um cientista, ergue os braços:

"Calma, calma! Não é bom você se agitar. Estava realmente ferido há apenas algumas horas atrás!"

"Onde estou?", você pergunta.

"Na Estação de Quarentena de Johann Dinklage", responde o homem imediatamente. "Sou o Dr. Lewis. Há muito tempo que procuramos pelo senhor… Dr. Suresh."

Você não se sente surpreso.

"Descobriram quem eu sou?"

"Pelo DNA", o doutor diz com uma ponta de orgulho na voz. "Tivemos acesso a uma amostra de DNA do seu pai, o Dr. Chandra Suresh, retirada no acidente que levou à sua morte, e, como sua descrição batia com a do homem que procurávamos, comparamos com o seu DNA."

É aí que a lembrança dele lhe vem à mente, com uma força que sobrepõe tudo o que você estava pensando até agora.

"Onde está meu companheiro? O que fizeram com ele?"

"Está sedado, Dr. Suresh. Está sendo continuamente sedado há dois dias, desde que vocês foram trazidos até aqui. Que homem difícil de derrubar! A Homeland esteve a ponto de crivá-lo de balas, mas ele se curava de tudo quanto tentavam infligi-lo."

"Ele é Especial", você comenta, sem vontade de elaborar, mas o doutor parece entendê-lo.

"Topamos com alguns desses nos últimos tempos", ele informa. "Pessoas com habilidades extraordinárias. Num mundo tão caótico como o que nós estamos, os segredos não conseguem ficar escondidos por muito tempo. Nem mesmo os maiores."

Os olhos e os toques de Sylar invadem sua mente, e você acaba por dizer:

"E não nos importamos que os segredos sejam revelados."

"Que bom que você não se importa", sorriu o doutor. "Afinal, disseram muita coisa sobre o senhor para nós."

"Quem disse?"

"Tivemos vários informantes", o sorriso do doutor aumentou. "Bob Bishop, antes de morrer, falou algumas coisas sobre a pesquisa e sobre o senhor. Seu nome era citado em alguns artigos de jornais, e um colega do Egito me passou uma gravação sobre sua palestra. Nós fomos juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça. Só que o senhor tinha sido assinalado pela última vez na Índia, pouco antes de Chennai ser evacuada, e houveram algumas testemunhas dizendo que você tinha ido para Midland antes da cidade ser bombardeada. Não tínhamos exatamente muita esperança de encontrá-lo."

"Então como me acharam?"

"É, bem… foi um acidente."

"Acidente?"

"Não estávamos atrás do senhor, Dr. Suresh", confessa o doutor. "É um golpe de sorte maravilhoso o senhor estar junto com seu amigo. A Homeland estava caçando desde ano passado o homem que exterminou uma equipe inteira no Colorado."

"Ahhh", você lembra agora. "Então era por isso que as equipes apareciam onde quer que estivéssemos escondidos."

"É, era", o doutor olha estranhamente para você, mas prossegue: "Me espanta o senhor não ter morrido, se está sem proteção alguma desde que saiu da Índia."

"Acho que tenho sorte", você comenta. "Vocês… estavam me procurando, não é? Para quê?"

O doutor voltou a sorrir, rosto estremecendo de excitação.

"Venha conosco. Pode conhecer nosso trabalho."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era um grande centro de quarentena, mesmo para os padrões americanos. Haviam as áreas em que as pessoas viviam, isoladas do mundo exterior, e um extenso laboratório, que ocupava pelo menos cinco andares do edifício.

O doutor foi lhe mostrando cada uma das salas:

"Aqui é onde estudamos os casos do Vírus Shanti, desde o primeiro, registrado no final de 2006, ocorrido com Molly Walker, até os mais recentes, tentando entender a súbita evolução do vírus."

Você não se sente à vontade de acrescentar que Molly não foi o primeiro caso (você não sente ânimo nem de pensar em Molly), mas ele acrescenta por você:

"Sabemos que houveram casos anteriores à Molly Walker – o vírus vem sendo mencionado pelo menos desde o lançamento de _Evolução Ativa_, pelo seu pai, o Dr. Chandra. Mas Molly Walker é o primeiro caso em que os sintomas foram realmente descritos. Bob Bishop disse que o senhor teve uma participação no caso."

"Pois é", você comenta. "Molly era minha filha adotiva. Mas ela foi curada."

"É", diz o doutor, mas, para sua surpresa, ele nada pergunta sobre a cura dela.

Ele te guia, cuidadosamente, para os outros andares, mostrando toda a pesquisa, todos os testes, o segundo chuveiro de limpeza (os cientistas mexiam com o vírus e sempre passavam por esse chuveiro antes de se retirar), e, no último andar, o centro de criação de vacinas.

"Aqui é o lugar mais importante", explicou Dr. Lewis. "É este lugar que nos diferencia das outras estações de quarentena, e é este lugar que nós torna a maior esperança do mundo. Ninguém se arrisca a mexer com o vírus do jeito que nós mexemos."

"E de que jeito vocês mexem?", você pergunta, assistindo os laboratórios por trás de um vidro protetor, observando os cientistas ardorosamente concentrados e protegidos por roupas especiais, com visores de plástico e filtros de ar.

O doutor o observa com um ar de expectativa:

"Nós tentamos fazer alterações genéticas no vírus para achar a variante mais fraca. Nós estamos trabalhando com a estrutura da molécula do vírus para tentar enfraquecê-la, de modo que consigamos obter uma vacina. Temos vários tipos de variantes protegidas em frascos hermeticamente fechados, algumas ainda mais fortes que a do vírus que dizimou o mundo. Estudamos para obter uma variante inofensiva, que possamos usar para estimular a produção de anticorpos, e estamos perto. Realmente perto, agora que achamos o senhor."

"O que me achar tem a ver com isso?"

O doutor pigarreia, e você sente que ele esteve esperando por esse momento desde que você acordou, desde muito antes; desde que ele ouviu pela primeira vez o seu nome e sonhou com a esperança de salvar o mundo.

"Bob Bishop disse que o senhor tem anticorpos do vírus, Dr. Suresh. Ele disse que você foi o responsável pela cura de Molly Walker e de um homem com o apelido de Haitiano; que seu pai, Chandra Suresh, querendo evitar a morte de sua irmã Shanti, conseguiu uma maneira para que o senhor nascesse com os anticorpos para curá-la. Dr. Suresh, o senhor é a meta que desejamos alcançar. O senhor é a única esperança desse planeta."

"_Não é mesmo!"_

Você o sentiu próximo de você muito antes da mão dele agarrar seu braço com força possessiva. Ele te pôs para o lado, e, apenas fechando os olhos, estourou todos os vidros do sétimo andar.

O Dr. Lewis conseguiu se abaixar a tempo, mas os cacos de vidro voaram em todas as direções, e os cientistas, incautos, foram atingidos por eles; o sangue lavou as paredes do laboratório como num filme de horror macabro (mas você já estava cansado daqueles filmes e daquelas cenas, e apenas olhou desesperado para Sylar, que segurava seu braço com tanta força que machucava).

"Dr. Suresh!", o doutor tossiu. "Por favor, Dr. Suresh, se o senhor não nos ajudar, não vai ter chance para ninguém! Vamos todos morrer! Você é a única esperança!"

"Sylar, eu…"

"_Não, Mohinder!_", os olhos de Sylar estavam escancarados de fúria, e ele olhava para todos os lados como se procurasse o melhor meio de escapar.

Tremendo (você _nunca _o vira tremendo, mas sentia agora, as mãos dele se sacudindo levemente no seu toque), ele olhou para o Dr. Lewis.

"_Não tem esperança. _Não há nenhuma merda de uma esperança. A droga da humanidade acabou no dia em que aquela merda daquele frasco com a variação letal do vírus, a variação criada pelos idiotas da Companhia (pelo _idiota_ do Bob Bishop), caiu no chão e se espatifou. Não tem cura. Não tem nada. Nós vamos morrer, todos, até o último de nós, e não há quem possa parar. Vocês, vocês são uns idiotas, se acham que podem lutar contra o destino, lutar contra a estrada que pegamos – a única estrada agora é a que leva para o fim do mundo, e cada um tem que caminhar por ela do melhor jeito que puder. Vá agora e estoure seus miolos, ou respire o vírus, ao invés de gastar sua vida da maneira idiota como está gastando – porque, no fim, vai ser tudo em vão."

"Eu estou fazendo o que acho certo!", berrou o Dr. Lewis, agora tão furioso quanto Sylar. "Não se pode desistir sem lutar!"

"Certo, errado – de que isso vale? Estamos num mundo que está indo para o fim, e não vai ficar ninguém para julgar nossas ações depois – não tem um _Deus _lá em cima que vai te mandar pro inferno. O inferno de verdade está aqui – e é esse lugar em que vivemos. Se você acha que deve fazer o que está _certo, _pode ir se matar – mas deixe Mohinder fora disso. Nós passamos por muita coisa junto para sermos enterrados vivos nesse túmulo!"

"Túmulo? Do que você está—", o doutor sufocou, acometido por um acesso de tosse do qual não parecia querer sair. Seu rosto estava rubro e haviam gotas de suor brilhando em sua testa.

Apavorado, você afastou-se vários passos, e não pôde deixar de relembrar quando, menos de um ano atrás (se o tempo pudesse ainda ser contado por outra medida que não fossem as milhas da estrada), você tentara salvar um homem que estava naquela mesma situação – mas, de lá para cá, mais de uma coisa havia deixado o seu peito.

"O vírus", você murmurou, como num apelo.

Entendendo, finalmente, o que estava acontecendo, o Dr. Lewis tornou-se branco, seu olhar aterrorizado buscando o armário que continha as variações dos vírus, estraçalhado pelo poder telecinético de Sylar.

"A humanidade acabou", ele disse, em não mais que um sussurro.

Arrastando-se de uma maneira que dava pena, ele se acocorou na parede, o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço.

Então, bateu num botão vermelho próximo ao nível do chão.

Sylar caiu de joelhos, conforme o ruído de um alarme ecoava pelo prédio inteiro, seguido de gritos horrorizados, e, depois, de um barulho que não podia significar boas coisas.

Sem medo do vírus (sem medo de mais _nada)_, você se debruçou na janela, para ver todas as aberturas se fechando com grades e trancando-os no prédio.

"Vamos ser enterrados vivos", resmungou o Dr. Lewis. "Vamos enterrar essas variantes conosco. Esse é o procedimento a ser aplicado."

"_Morremos o nariz!_", berrou Sylar, se levantando. "Eu não vou ser enterrado aqui, não vou!"

"Sylar—"

Ele não te deu tempo para raciocinar. Sem qualquer aviso, sem qualquer previsão, ele agarrou o seu pulso e, te arrastando junto como se você fosse feito de penas, pulou a janela.

Por um segundo, o mundo pareceu parar, quando você viu os sete andares e o asfalto abaixo dos dois.

Não parou.

Com um esforço sobre-humano que você já passara a associar a ele, Sylar se acomodou debaixo de você, recebendo todo o impacto em seu corpo e aparando a sua queda.

Do chão, sentindo aquela proximidade dolorosa que tanto te atormentava no passado, vocês dois olharam para o prédio, lentamente engolido pelas barras que agora tomavam conta de todas as janelas, cujos gritos agudos iam sendo interrompidos para desaparecerem no silêncio.

Sem qualquer piedade dos que estavam lá dentro, vocês dois se levantaram (você observando enquanto uma ferida feia no rosto dele se fechava), e correram para longe, o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam levar.

Na confusão, você não percebeu que Sylar estava tossindo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quando começou a escurecer, ele já não podia mais continuar.

Vocês se acomodaram num beco vazio, e a respiração dele era superficial e irregular. Ele tremia de febre, e, quando você olhou, a preocupação invadindo os traços de seu rosto, fez um gesto tranqüilizador:

"Não deve ser nada. Só uma gripe."

Vocês dois sabem que ninguém com regeneração acelerada pega gripe, mas você finge acreditar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Na noite alta, não houve mais fingimento.

Ele tremia convulsivamente, os dentes tiritando de frio, olhos tão brilhantes como quando ele te machucara pela primeira vez. Você tirou seu casaco e o vestiu com ele, acomodando-o perto da parede; ele mal respirava e parecia tentar falar alguma coisa, mas você pousou dois dedos na frente de seus lábios:

"Fique em silêncio. Vai piorar, desse jeito."

Ele não se deixou intimidar pelo seu conselho, os lábios abertos como se procurasse o fôlego; tossiu seguidamente, com _agonia_, e depois murmurou:

"Fi—fique… longe."

"Hã?", você não entendeu.

Ele revirou os olhos irritado, e você quase riu.

"Fica… longe. Não… aproxime. Você vai… pegar… o vírus… e eu acho… que esse… mais forte… você não pode…"

Aí sim, você riu.

Os olhos dele se encheram de confusão, e ele tentou afastar as mãos que agora insistiam em segurar as suas. Você riu de novo:

"Não há o que temer."

"Mohinder…"

"Não tem mais nada no mundo. Não há mais esperança. Como você mesmo disse, a única estrada que restou é a que leva para o fim do mundo, e não importa se vamos pegá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde: vamos pegá-la no fim. Já estamos nela. Se é pra morrer, prefiro morrer agora, com você, aqui, do que continuar sozinho num caminho que vai levar à morte do mesmo jeito."

"Mas…"

"Eu não me importo, Sylar."

Ele finalmente pareceu entender. Sorrindo (um sorriso não predatório, um sorriso inofensivo como poucas vezes você o vira sorrir), ele se ergueu um pouco para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Depois, baixou a cabeça e encostou na parede. Fechou os olhos quase como se fosse dormir.

Ele não tornaria a abri-los de novo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Você fica olhando para o corpo dele um bom tempo.

Não haviam lágrimas: elas tinham secado há muito. Também não parecia haver caminhos. Não parecia haver mais nada, nem força para levantar e deixá-lo ali.

Só queria se abraçar a ele e ficar naquele lugar até o mundo definitivamente acabar.

Desorientado, tudo o que te ocorre fazer foi pegar a mochila dele, procurando pelas coisas que havia deixado para trás.

Um globo de neve. Uma foto de uma mulher idosa. Lápis de cera.

Um caderno.

Com as mãos tremendo, você contempla os desenhos que Sylar jamais lhe deixara ver. E, finalmente, você entendeu porque ele não te deixava ver.

Ele desenhava você.

Você abraçando o corpo magro de uma menina em um quarto iluminado pelo sol. Você num caminhão com um homem de bigode. Você num bar, olhando para um corpo largado no chão. Você andando com um jardineiro numa cidade vazia. Você e uma garota loira ajoelhados junto a um outro rapaz.

Você e Sylar debaixo da chuva.

Você e Sylar se beijando na frente de um bar abandonado em Las Vegas.

Você em todos os ângulos e trejeitos, olhando para frente e para trás, sorrindo, de olhos fechados, adormecido e acordado; você, que tinha sido a obsessão dele, a única pessoa que ele amou até o fim.

E, então, você vira a página num outro desenho.

E o caminho de repente se torna mais claro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deu muito trabalho até você conseguir arrastar Sylar de volta para o Centro de Quarentena. Mais trabalho ainda foi você conseguir abrir a lataria que retivera todas aquelas pessoas lá dentro até a morte, a morte pelo vírus Shanti. Puxá-lo para dentro do lugar, acomodá-lo numa maca e derramar álcool em todos os andares do prédio foi algo ainda mais demorado, mas você se dedicou a isso como se dedicara em tudo na sua vida.

Havia fósforos no andar de baixo.

Deixar que o fogo queimasse o Centro, no final, foi de tudo o mais simples.

Mesmo com a fumaça e o calor atravessando-o, você ainda encontra forças para deitar na maca onde Sylar estava, e abraçar seu corpo com força, justamente como estava desenhado na pintura que ele fizera há tanto tempo, e a qual ele tanto temia.

Matt, Nirand, Molly, sua mãe, Maya, Elle, Antonio, Drew, Claire, Sylar: todos passam na sua mente como num desfile, como se estivessem ali para te ajudar no derradeiro passo da estrada.

Você fecha os olhos.

E, lentamente, deixa de existir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música do capítulo: **Savior -- 30 Seconds to Mars

**Agradecimentos finais: **A Aluísio Azevedo, pela inspiração; a Zachary Quinto, pela sua atuação soberba; a Victoria Pratt e Shanti Suresh, por tornarem o universo do vírus Shanti possível; e, finalmente, a Amanda Saitou, por toda a ajuda que prestou. Muito obrigada!


End file.
